


Вторая марсианская полярная экспедиция

by R2R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Poetry, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-13
Updated: 2004-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Путевые заметки





	

**Author's Note:**

> Из старенького, перетаскиваю с ЖЖ. 2004 год.

"...Да, я знаю, что дом не ставится на века,  
Что судьба не щадит ни горы, ни материка,  
Что живому смерть, а построенное сгниёт.  
Что на каждую стену есть крыса внутри стены,  
Что все наши дела от начала обречены,  
И что с севера мерно движется сизый лёд..."

Впереди на карте - лишь белая пустота.  
Брошен третий краулер - точкой в углу листа,  
Сталь на этом холоде крошится, как стекло.  
Штурман пишет, дыша на пальцы, пока привал.  
Караван, не глуша моторы, на горке встал,  
И позёмкой следы от гусениц замело.

Через трещину нет моста, мы идём в обход,  
Пятьдесят семь миль назад и опять вперёд.  
Но стихам нет дела до тягот наших земель.  
Им рождаться и жить там, где ветер острей, чем нож.  
Им лететь с тобою, покуда ты сам живёшь,  
Поднимаясь за восьмидесятую параллель.


End file.
